Those 3 words
by Mischel
Summary: 2x01 New Earth. Rose wants to apologize for what she did when Cassandra was in her body, including the kiss. But Doctor's answer will be a bit different, than she expected. Why did he block his mind from Cassandra? What was the thing he didn't want Cassandra to tell Rose? Read and find out :D


**Yesterday in a czech lesson in school, I got a bit bored (our teacher was gone and all the work was already finished), so what I did? I wrote a fanfic! :D This one is again for this lovely couple: 10th Doctor and Rose :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do (not) own Doctor who... :(**

**Story: That 3 words**

**By: Mischel**

* * *

Rose opened the door of the TARDIS and slowly came in. She went closer to the console, sighed and then sat down on one chair next to the console. She was sad. Just a few minutes ago, died the last human: Cassandra O'Brien. She was so old.

When Rose met her for first time, she didn't like her. She wasn't even looking like a human. She called her a 'bitchy trampoline' and she said she wasn't a human. But honestly, she was sorry for her. She died in her own hands. How much weird it sounds, it's truth.

She lived over 2000 years. And now she finally admited it's too long. She knew she was dieing and she used Rose's body. Even the Doctor's. Which reminds now Rose, that she did a few things with Cassandra inside, that she should apologized for. Not that she regretted all of them. Well, she kissed the Doctor, and it wasn't something bad, was it? It was just one kiss, and it wasn't her, but Cassandra after all.

Still she should apologized. What if the Doctor didn't like it. Well, she did like it. Even when it wasn't her, but Cassandra, she liked it. And the Doctor probably heard what Cassandra told her. If she could hear what Cassandra said in her body and was aware what she did, why he wouldn't know.

So he heard her, when Cassandra told her she knows she likes the Doctor, 'cause she was in her head. And yes, she admit she likes him. He's sexy and the Doctor and all other. Maybe she even loves him...

But now she has to apologize him, because of what she did. Whether he'll accept her apology or not, she didn't know. But it wasn't her problem. More that be sorry she couldn't do.

The Doctor came in after a while and with hands in pockets and his long brown coat, he came closer to the console. While he was going there, he threw his coat on one of many of branched pillars of the TARDIS and then he came closer to Rose. He stopped in front of her and leaned to his console.

Rose looked at him and then she took a deep breath and said:

„I'm sorry." she apologized and then she stood up.

„What for?" The Doctor asked and looked in her brown sad eyes.

She took a deep breath again and then answered:

„For what I did, when Cassandra was in me. For everything I did, but most of all, she dared to..." she swallowed and looked on the floor „kiss you... I kissed you."

The Doctor slightly smiled, but she couldn't see it. „Rose," he said. And when she didn't look up, he gently lifted her chin with his right hand. But she avoided his eyes and was looking on the right „You don't need to be sorry." he continued and now Rose looked up at him confused.

„When Cassandra was in my body, I was aware what she was doing too." he said and Rose started to slightly blush. But that wasn't all the Doctor wanted to tell her. „I heard that you like me." he said and Rose was now definitely red in both cheeks.

„We both were aware of what she was doing. And you heard from her what I think, but I didn't. You somehow blocked your mind." Rose pointed.

„That's right." the Doctor admitted.

„But why?" she asked „ Because you didn't want her to know about TARDIS, about which she found out after all when we let her in, or because of Gallifrey?"

„Yes and no." he answered and now was Rose confused even more.

„What?" she asked.

„You're right it was because of Gallifrey, but I blocked my mind from a different reason too."

„From what reason?" She was now rather curious, than confused. And the Doctor started to smile, so she wanted to know it even more.

„I was afraid." answered he simply.

„Afraid of what?" she asked. It seemed she's only asking today.

„I was afraid, that she'll say three words I wanted to tell you myself."

„What three words Doctor?" she asked again. But instead of an answer, the Doctor grabbed her shoulders and leaned closer to her. Rose somehow started to breathe a bit faster. He was really close now and she had no idea what he was about to do.

He leaned even more closer and whispered to her ear with gentle voice full of love:

„I love you." When Rose heard this she didn't know what to do first. Whether to tell him she loved him from the start, or to kiss him, but the Doctor decided first. He joined their lips in one wonderful kiss full of passion, love and joy to have her. Rose kissed him back with the same emotions and their fingers entwined together.

Then the Doctor pulled back and looked in her eyes, that were almost shining with love. She smiled and told him the words she almost didn't know she always wanted to tell him.

„I love you too Doctor." And since then, wherever they went together, their hands were always entwined.

* * *

**So how was it? Did you like it? :) As always I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes, 'cause I'm not native speaker. This story took about 20 minutes, but it was really short and on a paper. And when I finally sat down to my computer and started to rewrite it, well, I noticed I've got it almost 4times longer :D**


End file.
